Happily Ever After
by hipster4lyfe
Summary: Based on The Amazing Spider-Man Movies. Peter and Gwen's early married years...contains lots of my typical fluff :) As always, I do not own any part of Spider-Man or The Amazing Spider-Man.
1. The First Day of School

"Georgie? Sweetheart, you're going to be late!" Gwen called up the stairs. She smiled at the memory of her father, whom Peter had insisted their oldest should be named for.

A baby in one arm and a blue backpack in the other, Gwen glanced up at the clock. "Peter, will you go find out what your son is doing?" She yelled, now exasperated. There was no way _her_ kids were going to be late for their first day of school.

Laying baby William down on a blanket, Gwen set down the backpack and gave her frowning daughter a hug. "It's going to be okay, Emma. It's only school."

"What if they don't like me?" The soon-to-be kindergartener dissolved into tears in her mother's arms.

"What's not to like?" Gwen smiled down at the adorable blonde in her brand new back-to-school clothes, pink backpack in tow. Emma smiled and rubbed her eyes.

At that moment, Peter came down the stairs, doubled over in laughter. Gwen stared curiously at the scene. Their oldest son was now walking down the stairs, arms folded, glaring at his hysterical father.

Now it was Gwen's turn to laugh. George was wearing one of Peter's old Spider-Man suits and had tried to stand his hair straight up like his father. The overall effect was so comical that even Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "You're going to school like _that_? There is _no way_ I'm walking in with you."

Peter instantly stopped laughing and looked at his daughter with a perfect poker face. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" He winked at Gwen, "The ladies love spandex!" The four Parkers exploded into peals of laughter and baby William began to cry.

Gwen took the now extremely red-faced third grader upstairs to fix his hair and find some suitable clothes for school.

Five minutes later, the family was standing at the end of the sidewalk waiting for the bus. Peter squatted down so that he could look into his son's eyes. "Try not to let anyone at school know about your powers, son. The world will need you someday, but until then, let's keep our spider-sense a family secret and focus on being a kid, okay?"

George threw his arms around his father's neck and smiled. "Okay, dad. I'll try."

Gwen kissed her son on the cheek and handed him his lunch. "Have a great day, sweetie."

"Bye mom!" George called over his shoulder and hopped up the stairs to board the school bus. "C'mon Em, hurry up!" He yelled.

Emma turned and gave her mom and dad each a quick hug and kiss. "Bye mom. Bye dad." She quickly followed her brother onto the bus and took the seat next to him.

They waved out the window as the bus pulled away. Peter put his arm around Gwen's shoulders and kissed his youngest son's tiny forehead. "I think we should've let him wear the suit." He grinned as she glared at him reprovingly.

They laughed and Gwen leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, hugging the baby to her chest. "I love you, Peter Parker."

"I love you more, sweetheart." Peter said, twirling a strand of her hair. Gwen smiled and tilted her head up to kiss her husband, softly and sweetly, just like old times.


	2. Rain on the Cobblestones

The pitter-patter of rain on cobblestones echoed in the background as a warm fire blazed in the hearth. Gwen and Peter were curled up on the couch enjoying the blissful quiet of early November. Smiling and turning to stare at the bright flames, Gwen inhaled slowly and let out a peaceful sigh.

Peter leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Darling, I've been thinking…" He started. Gwen laughed merrily, "That's never good." Peter sniffed and scooted over. "Well in that case, I'll take my kisses elsewhere." Gwen reached over and pulled him towards her. "Oh no you won't!" Running his fingers through her hair, Peter leaned in for a kiss.

Finally pulling away, Gwen laid a hand on Peter's chest. "You were thinking…?"

"I was thinking," He paused, warily. "That maybe we should…I don't know, um…have a baby?"

Gwen suppressed a smile and crossed her arms across her chest. Scooting father away from her husband, she frowned and said, "Well I guess you're just going to have to wait." Peter turned and looked at Gwen, very confused and mildly concerned.

"I've only been pregnant for a few days!" Gwen laughed as Peter's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?!"

She put her arms around his neck, "Yes. We're going to have a baby, Sweetheart."

Peter pulled Gwen into a tight hug as a smile spread across his face. "We're going to have a baby."


	3. Mama Bird

Humming a gentle tune, she kissed the tip of Peter's nose and crawled out of bed. Gwen carefully opened the door and slipped into her son's bedroom, laying out some clothes and leaving him instructions for breakfast.

Georgie,

There's cereal in the pantry and leftover pizza in the fridge.

No cake, or you're not going bowling with Dad after school.

Don't miss the bus!

Love you,

Mom

Picking up baby Emma and holding her close to her chest, Gwen softly closed the door. Darkness still enveloped the world, the day had not yet begun.

Pushing the stroller silently up to the park bench, Gwen sighed and sat down. The first birds of the morning flew overhead as they sang their joyful song.

"You know, I used to be like those birds. Free, wild, only needing to care for myself…"

Gwen stared thoughtfully at the sleeping baby. As if reading her mother's mind, Emma yawned and blinked twice, looking around, her gaze finally coming to rest on Gwen. Her daddy's grin lit up her face as she reached for her mother. Gwen smiled, picking up her beautiful baby girl.

"But when I met your father, well…" She smiled, "I realized that wasn't what I wanted."

The sun peeked over the horizon, dying the sky an intense pink. Gwen sat there for a while, basking in the glory of the morning's first light. A bluebird landed on the park bench. Eyes wide with amazement, Emma watched the bird closely as it pecked at a crumb.

"Now I'm a mama bird, and you're my little baby bird." Gwen kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up, turning to face the beautiful sunrise, the sky streaked scarlet, tangerine, and pale pink.

Gwen and Emma headed home as the school bus rolled into view.

The stroller arrived at the bus stop at the exact moment Georgie came sprinting down the sidewalk. A nervous laugh; a peck on the cheek. "Hi mom. Bye mom."

"George, come back he—", Gwen sighed as her son leapt up the stairs and took a seat on the bus next to his best friend, shirt buttoned wrong and left pant leg cuffed.

Waving to her son, Gwen turned the stroller towards home. The door stood ajar. No surprise there, she thought. After closing and locking the door, Gwen took Emma out of the stroller and set her down in the playpen.

"Peter?" Gwen called as she entered the kitchen. Her husband froze, mouth wide open and chocolate cake in hand. "Peter! You know you shouldn't—oh no…you didn't…let Georgie have cake for breakfast, did you?" She put a hand to her forehead.

"Aw, c'mon sweetheart, I'm not completely irresponsible…" Gwen's sigh of relief turned into a groan as Peter finished, "I made him eat ice cream too so he would get his calcium for the day!" Peter laughed and sat down next to his wife, offering her a bite of cake.

Slowly, she turned to look him in the eyes. "Peter Parker, what am I going to do with you?"

He put his arms around her, leaning close so his lips brushed against her ear. "Well, you could marry me." Then, pulling back, her tugged on one of her blond curls. "Oh wait, you already did that." He winked and Gwen shook her head, grinning. His fingers slipped behind her head, pulling her into a long kiss.

"Sorry, sweetheart. About the cake, I mean." Then, chuckling and bending over to pick up baby Emma, he added, "You should take a look at that note you left Georgie..."

She sighed, but this time with a grin. "Do I want to know?"

"I think it's funny."

"You think everything is funny."

"Point taken." Peter kissed Emma on the forehead and gave Gwen one last peck. "Just go look. I'll make us coffee."

The note was lying on George's bed, but with a few modifications.

Georgie,

There's cereal in the pantry and leftover pizza in the fridge.

No cake, or you're not going _you will have to go bowling_ with Dad after school _because mom will be mad_.

Don't miss the bus!

Love you,

Mom

Gwen laughed, Peter had taught him well. As she sat alone in her son's bedroom, something Peter had once said resonated deep within her. "_You were wrong when you said we're on different paths. You're my path_." Our choices make us who we are, Gwen thought. Our decisions carve our paths.


End file.
